1. Field
The present disclosure relates to non-volatile logic circuits, and more particularly, to non-volatile logic circuits including non-volatile memory devices, integrated circuits including the non-volatile logic circuits, and methods of operating the integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A need for development of memory devices that have high storage capacity and consumes less power has triggered research into next-generation memory devices that are not only non-volatile memory but also do not need to be refreshed. Recently, much attention has been paid to next-generation memory devices, such as Phase Change Random Access Memory (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM). Accordingly, research has been actively conducted in order to apply such a next-generation memory device to a logic circuit.